Student of Time
by FireWolf in Shadows
Summary: Sent back in time as a child Harry becomes Merlin's student and is prepared when Hogwarts arrives. Will he be able to defeat the forces surrounding him? Har/Herm A kick ass Harry grey dumbles and so non-canon
1. Chapter 1

The young boy, bruised as he was scrawny, sat crying quietly in his cupboard. Today was his fifth birthday, and his cruel relatives had given his a thrashing for asking to not have to do chores today. It was a bitter experience for the youth. He had become hopeful after his last birthday, when he had received a small handkerchief while he had been crying in his cupboard like he was now. He did not know who had given him the hanky, it had appeared out of thin air after all, but he swore he had felt someone hug him when he had finished blowing his nose. That couldn't have been his imagination; he still had the hanky to prove it after all. However, deep down he had hoped it had been from his relatives, impossible as it was… He gave another sniffle wondering why he was so insignificant to the world.

"_Oh little one…" _cooed a voice in sadness. Startled the boy looked up, searching for the source of the noise. "Who's there?" he asked timidly, hoping the doctors weren't the ones speaking to him. His uncle had told him that they would come and lock him up with bad people … he didn't want to be locked up with more than one Uncle Vernon! He cringed in fear at the thought.

The voice let out a gentle sigh. _"I am one who is here to help…" _the voice told him as a golden light filled his cupboard. He winced at the brightness, he had not been out of his dark cupboard since early that morning; and his eyes were not accustomed to the sudden light.

As the glow dimmed he was able to see an elegant woman crouching to avoid hitting her head on the low ceiling. She was very pale with black hair that flowed gently past her waist, bound back in a simple braid with a few strand falling loose.

She was garbed in a white toga and old Greek sandals. A beautiful woman that many had vied for. But all the young boy saw was her kind silver eyes that seemed to shine with kindness, and her soft smile; both of which were directed (to his surprise) at him.

She spoke in a soft voice "_I am the oracle, goddess of time. I am here to help you fulfill your destiny." _"Destiny?" the boy questioned. _"Yes, you were born to be great little one. You were born to save the world from Voldemort, and give peace and guidance to a fearful world. _She told him softly. "But, I can't do anything, 'm not important. I'm just Harry the freak." He tried to explain to her, not wanting to disappoint this nice lady. He thought his efforts had been in vain as her eyes dimmed in sadness.

"_I should have helped you sooner, but my power is limited in this plain and I must store energy until there is enough. There is now enough and I can send you away to be loved and trained. I know you are Harry little one, but you are also the student of time, and the heir of Merlin. However, you are not a freak. You my child are special and you will change the world for the better." _She sternly explained to him.

"_It is time for you to go now, he has just arrived home." _"Go where?" little Harry questioned. She looked at him in surprise before her expression softened. "_You are going to your new home, away from the Dursleys." She told him. _His eyes grew wide with excitement at the notion. _"Now gather everything you want to bring with you." _He looked around the small space in contemplation before pulling out a small pouch that jingled with coins he had collected. He then reached under his pillow and pulled out the hanky he had received the previous year. It was once again white since he had snuck the small piece of cloth into the laundry. He held it protectively as he looked back at the woman and nodded. He did not notice the small gasp she had given when he had pulled the item out, or the tears that she was viciously suppressing. He took her hand, and the strange woman and the abused boy vanished from the era.

In which, an old wizard had just been pulled from the pile of documents in front of him by a shrill whistle. His eyes widened when he beheld the particular device that was demanding attention; before he ran from his office all the way to the gates. Where he apparated away. When he returned, his announcement would shake the Order of the Phoenix; the rest of the world however, would remain ignorant of the fact that Harry Potter was missing.

**Kay, this is just a preview to see if you guys like it, if I continue the other chapters will be much, much longer. So that's your que to 'R&R :)**


	2. Meeting Merlin

"Archimedes!" the wizened old wizard shouted so loudly it was a shock his aged lungs had not collapsed. "What is the meaning of this atrocity!" he growled angrily, waving a formal looking scroll in front of his owl familiar. _"I do believe it's a summons my dear Merlin." _The owl told him through their bond.

"I know it's a bloody summons! What I'm wondering is how, oh how in the name of Rayne, did the ministry know where to send it! I've better things to do than give speeches and accept awards to stroke the egos of a bunch of incompetent politicians.

"In fact, I've half the mind to go tell them what they can do with all the things they name after me; they can shove em'…."

Archimedes interrupted before he could get on a good threating rant (he sighed in disappointment, he found these many hour rants to be very, _very, _therapeutic.)

"_Oh do be quiet Merlin, you're interrupting my digestion." _Archimedes snapped. "But you know how much they help me blow off steam Archie; you're helping extend my life!" Merlin said back jokingly.

Archimede's feathers ruffled at the nickname. _"When you have to blow off steam more than twice a week, enough is enough; your life can end early! And do NOT call me Archie!" _Archimedes hissed.

"Hmmm…. Well how about Arch?" Merlin joked as he deftly avoided the talons coming at him, followed by an angry screech from the owl. "Maybe Ed?" another swipe, "Guess not, Chi? Ar? Des?" He listed off while ducking under the enraged bird. "Meds?" He said without thinking, freezing as he realized what he said. "Now Archie, you know I didn't mean that!" he said as he cautiously began edging toward the door.

The large brown owl, which had also frozen at the name, came to and let out an unnatural screech. His talons spread with his wings as he dive bombed the old wizard…

Only to be blown away as an explosion rushed through the small cottage. Merlin and Archimedes looked at each other in shock from their positions on the floor. Merlin shakily stood and started to wipe the dust off the sleeve of his robe. "That was NOT my fault." Merlin stated firmly, unwilling to be blamed by his owl. _"Of course not Lin." _The owl stated back as revenge, causing Merlin's nostrils to flare in irritation.

"Humph!" the old wizard stated as he walked to the door to find the source of the problem, hopefully, it was sentient enough for him to thank. '_Saved by the cauldron, as the saying goes...' _He thought happily to himself. He heard Archie grumble to himself as he began to clean his a-skewed feathers.

Merlin pushed the wooden door open cautiously; ready to bolt if the explosion was caused by ministry workers. '_Oh the troubles of being an idol to your government.' _He thought woefully to himself as he glanced over the clearing in front of his home.

At first the only thing out of place was the flattened grass and weeds, but upon closer inspection he noticed movement near the edge of the woods. _'Mm… not the ministry then, they do their best not to sneak up on me…' _he thought to himself as he edged towards the movement.

His feet padded soundlessly on the ground, his path made easier now that the greenery was no longer up to his hips. As he neared, he was just able to discern a lump that was most definitely human; a very small human. He paused, too startled to take another step. _'How on earth did a child find his way out here?' _He mentally quizzed himself.

A small groan brought him out of his stupor and he rushed to the young boy's side. Kneeling next to him he asked "are you alright little one?"

The boy blearily blinked his eyes up at him "why is everyone calling me that?" the youth asked in confusion.

"Calling you what?" Merlin said back.

"Little one, m' not little!" the boy explained sleepily. Merlin felt his lips twitch as the obvious denial. The boy was so tiny he would think he was too young to walk, let alone talk. His smile faded in realization, '_He looks severely neglected.' _Merlin thought sadly to himself.

"Come along m' boy, you look like you could use a nap." Merlin said as he lifted the small bundle and began carrying it back to the cabin across the clearing. "I'm Harry." The boy stated, remembering his manners in his drowsy state. '_What an odd name for a boy.' _Merlin thought to himself before replying,

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Harry, my name is Merlin."

"What an odd name, I think I've read it somewhere; perhaps in school…" the young boy mumbled into his chest; seeming not to notice he was being carried. "Perhaps…" Merlin said amusedly back; figuring the boy had read his name in one of the ministries' declarations about him.

He looked down at the boy only to see that he had finally drifted off. He gave the youth a gentle smile, entering the cabin and laying him down on the small bed that occupied a side room. "Sleep now little one, well find out where you came from in the morning._ 'And hopefully why you are in such a horrid state.' _ He finished silently, taking in the boy's small form, fading bruises, and permanent scars that littered what was visible of his skin. Magic only knew what was under the strange clothes that seemed to swallow the small body. Hoping the poor things parents could be located, he silently crept out of the room; dodging Archimedes as he stepped out he gave an angry "_shhh."_ Before the owl could dive bomb him again.

Later that day…

Merlin hummed happily to himself as he worked on his new charm, one that would levitate objects if he was successful. 'Now that the basic theory is decided, I can get to the actual testing!' he thought gleefully.

"Levosia!" he said, jabbing his staff at the unassuming parchment on his table.

BOOM! Was all he heard as his body flew over the already abused grass of the clearing. He landed flat on his back with a painful sounding "Thud!"

Laying stunned for a moment he sat up with a gasp, waving his hand in front of his face to clear the smoke coming from his singed beard.

"Now that _was_ my fault…" he wheezed to himself.

A giggle answered him from the direction of the cottage. Merlin looked up, and quickly spotted the patch of black hair that disappeared back behind the door.

He smiled to himself at the innocence of the action.

Dusting himself off, he walked swiftly over to his home and went in. Looking around the room he saw the boy, Harry, hiding under the table.

He walked over and squatted down the boy's height; the youth's eyes widened as Merlin looked at him.

"Hello young man!" Merlin said happily, "Why, may I ask, are you under my table?"

This is definitely the strangest thing that has ever happened to me' Harry thought as he peered back at the old man that was squating down to look at him under the table. Making the action look way easier then his age should allow. If that wasn't a warning sign he didn't know what was. Agile old men, yeah right… so this one had to be a threat. He blinked his argreement with his internal monologue before focusing back on the deceptive old codger.

"where am I?" he asked feeling a little more confident with his cover , even agile old men couldn't fit under this table, it was much too small, but wide enough that he couldn't reach under and grab him. Oh yes, he was very secure.

"Well, you're under my table." The old man said. Harry blinked; he knew that; but where was the table.

"Which is in my house." The old man finished. Harry felt his nose flare in aggravation.


End file.
